Scrap Baby
Scrap Baby, formerly known as Circus Baby, Baby or simply Elizabeth, makes an appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. She originated from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance Scrap Baby is the scrapped original version of Baby with realistic reddish orange, light blue, yellow wire pigtails and an orange and red dress, orange legs and arms. She appears to still have pins sticking out of her arms, legs, and skirt, and her right hand is replaced with a claw, which originally was inside her stomach. The claw has spikes on the inside of it for extra grip, and her claw is most likely the one she used to kill Elizabeth, William Afton's daughter. There are two small lights on her chest from the Circus Gallery. She is also wearing a tiara and roller skates, something she never had from the original Circus Baby. (She was wearing clown-like shoes before). And wire tentacles can be seen behind her. She still resembles a clown just like in Sister Location. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy pink cheeks, reddish pink lips, a reddish pink nose, bright green eyes, and black eyebrows. Her hair is more tattered than in Sister Location, as well as looking a bit more realistic. Like the other animatronics, Scrap Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Ultimate Custom Night Description: Once per night, she will appear on the other side of your desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shocking panel sitting next to her. You can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. You must refrain from pushing the button until you notice that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave your office and not return. If you fail to notice that she has moved and you bring up your monitor again, you'll have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. Gameplay: N/A History Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Sometime between the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Circus Baby was forcibly ejected from the entity known as Ennard, the character that used Michael to escape the facility. After being removed, Baby found a way to rebuild her body using her original body and eventually wound up in the alley behind The Pizzeria trying to get inside. During the Completion ending of the game, it is revealed that the girl who was killed by Circus Baby and possessed her was named Elizabeth, a character already established as William Afton's daughter. This scene was also shown in Sister Location's 8 - bit mini-game in which Baby must deliver cupcakes to satisfy children. Scrap Baby speaks to the player, gloating over her access to more children's souls, and telling her father she can continue his work before she is interrupted by Henry, who reveals that the Pizzeria was built as a trap to lure her and the remaining haunted animatronics into the building and force the souls possessing them to pass on to the afterlife. Her soul is laid to rest with the rest of the victims in the animatronics, Cassette Man (Henry), her father, William Afton, and her brother, Michael Afton as the Pizzeria burns during the ending. Dialogue ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Ultimate Custom Night= ---- ---- }} Audio Trivia * Scrap Baby's first appearance was in the last page of the official guidebook, "The Freddy Files" * Before Scrap Baby's official name was released, fans called her by the name "Freakshow Baby", because of the clown poster behind Baby's silhouette from The Freddy Files that has the word FREAK under it. * One of the posters in Scrap Baby's rare death image shows what appears to be the "Twisted Wolf" from Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. * Scrap Baby appears to have been removed from Ennard. As shown in the dialogue in the source code between ScottGames and FNaFWorld's websites, in which Baby and Ennard had an argument, whilst Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy stay and instead of Ennard's appearance, they assume the form of Molten Freddy. Gallery Gameplay BabyLook.gif|Looking down at the table and looking back up in Scrap Baby's cutscene. BabySee.gif|Scrap Baby glancing at the player. SB0.png|Scrap Baby during the main salvaging part at the 3rd night. 1432.png|Scrapped Baby looking at the player being Agitated. 738060 screenshots 20171204154146 1.jpg|Scrap Baby's cutscene during gameplay. 1433.png|Scrapped Baby being Hostile. BabySalvageJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare whilst salvaging. BabyOfficeJumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby's old jumpscare from the office. BabyNewJump.gif|Scrap Baby's new jumpscare from the office. ScrapBabyJump.png|The last frame of Scrap Baby's old jumpscare in the Office. She scared me spoiler fnaf 6 by javiercordova31-dbvs5qa.png|Ditto, but non-transparent. 2693.png|The last frame of Scrap Baby's new jumpscare 1910.png|Scrap Baby in one of the rare death images. ScrapBabyAlley.png|Ditto, but a brighter varient. BabyDeath.gif|Scrap Baby from the True Ending. Screenshot_2017-12-11-18-00-14-1.png|A silhouette of Scrap Baby from the final page of The Freddy Files. CircusBabyBTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's hair as seen on the bottom left of Circus Baby's BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Parts&Service BTS.jpg|Scrap Baby's endoskeleton head seen behind the door on the Parts and Services BTS from FNaF's 3rd anniversary. Scrap Baby in the Salvage Room Animation.gif Ultimate Custom Night Scrap BabyCN.png|Scrap Baby's UCN mugshot. Scrap Baby Jumpscare.gif|Scrap Baby jumpscaring the Player in UCN. 511.png|Render of Scrap Baby deactivated in the Office, Scrap Baby 2.png|Ditto (phase 2). Ru:Scrap_Baby Category:Animatronics Category:Salvageable Category:Female